ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Tricky
.]] '''Tricky' (トリッキー, Torikkī) is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Star Fox'' franchise. He is an EarthWalker and heir to the throne of Sauria, the son of the King and Queen of the EarthWalker tribe. When Fox McCloud came to the planet to stop it from breaking apart and exploding, Tricky was saved from the SharpClaw tribe, loyal to General Scales, and remained with Fox throughout his journey, serving as his constant companion and the two eventually became good friends. Tricky did his duties well (in exchange for a fair amount of GrubTubs), and used his abilities to ensure Fox could complete his mission. Tricky and Fox parted ways when, journeying to the broken-off section of Sauria that held the Walled City, where the King was imprisoned, Tricky remained behind when Fox journied back to Sauria to finish saving the planet. Tricky was saddened by his departure, though Fox cheered him up by giving him an official place on the Star Fox team. Tricky later sent a message with his parents, via General Pepper, that expressed his thanks to Fox and his team for saving their world. With the crisis over and Sauria saved, Tricky went on with his life and physically matured (though was still somewhat childish), and eventually became King of the EarthWalker tribe in his father's place. His kingdom came under assault from the Aparoids, though Tricky was able to get most of his people to safety, while the Star Fox team arrived and defeated the invaders. Once the dust had cleared, Tricky was ecstatic to greet his friend Fox again, along with Krystal, who had also helped in saving Sauria when Fox first arrived on the planet. Fox motivates Tricky to repair Sauria, and Tricky resolved to do so, so Fox and Krystal could come back on their honeymoon. This embarrassed Fox, who has feelings for Krystal (which she returned and found the idea of a honeymoon enticing), and he and Tricky had a semi-playful argument as they departed back towards the city. 9 years later, in one scenario Fox accepted Tricky's offer to have his honeymoon on Sauria when, following the end of the Anglar Blitz and the disbanding of Star Fox, Fox came to Sauria, acting on information from ROB 64, and reunited with Krystal, who he had broke up with. Fox made amends with Krystal by forsaking the ways of the warrior, and the two married and settled down, later having a son named Marcus McCloud. As this is one scenario for the aftermath of the Anglar wars, it's unknown whether this actually happened or not. Trophy Description in Super Smash Bros. Brawl The prince of the EarthWalkers, the ruling tribe on the dinosaur planet Sauria. He helps the Star Fox team take on the tyrannical General Scales in a battle for control over Sauria. In Star Fox: Assault, Krystal catches a distress signal from Sauria after coming under attack from the Aparoids, and the Star Fox team ventures out to help Tricky and his planet. Trivia According to the Rareware scribes, Tricky was originally intended to be the same character as Tricky the Triceratops, a boss from Diddy Kong Racing. However, since Star Fox Adventures was the only Star Fox game developed by Rare, the two characters are generally considered to be separate. Besides that, Tricky from Diddy Kong Racing was, of course, a triceratops, whereas Tricky from Adventures lacks the trio of facial horns to categorize him as such. Category:Star Fox characters Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game sidekicks Category:Animal superheroes Category:Fictional dinosaurs Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional princes Category:Fictional kings Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:2002 introductions